Bad girl
by Reader101w
Summary: what would have happened when Kim had gotten evil instead of Ron in the episode 'Bad Boy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bad girl**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a computer.

All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, contrary to common believe, I do not own.

**Credits: **credit goes to Neo the Saiyan Angel who beta-read the story for me.

Ok, on with the story.

No wait... have you watched the Kim Possible TV show episode 'Bad Boy'? because if you haven't, the story will make a lot less sense.

**Chapter 1**

_The story starts just after Shego pulled the 'evil measuring' lever._

"Face it Dr. D, you're not as bad as you think." Shego grinned.

"You mean… I'm not evil?" Drakken whined.

"Unpleasant, annoying… but evil?" Shego shook her finger. "Not so much."

As Mr. Hench showed the demonstration video of the attitudenator, Shego looked at a lever that stood close to the 'evil measurement' lever.

"Goodness measurement," Shego read, "measure how much good is still in you, because the less good means the more evil."

Curiously, Shego pulled the lever, expecting to read very low or even zero. To her surprise the meter went up to 'somewhat nice'.

"What?" Shego yelled, "I don't want any good in me, I'M EVIL!"

"Shego," Drakken grinned, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't care what you're thinking," Shego grunted. "Give me your checkbook, I need to shake off my stupid goodness."

Scared by Shego's anger, Drakken quickly searched for his checkbook.

"Check out all the villainy," Ron grinned widely as he looked around.

"Be careful and lay low," Kim warned him. To no avail, since he already ran of to a strangely shaped gun.

"Molecular eraser," Ron read. "Yeah right." He pointed the gun at random and shot the ice cream of a villain dressed in a crocodile suit. Ron quickly hid the device and waved at the villain who looked suspiciously back at him.

"Way to lay low," Kim sneered, causing Ron to laugh nervously.

"Hey, isn't that Shego?" Ron asked, pointing to the green villainess.

"What's that on her head?" Kim asked.

Shego laughed evilly, then groaned. "Oooh feet itching, not great, but a good sign."

"Since when are itchy feet good?" Ron questioned.

"Now I'm really starting to feel evil," Shego ranted, "Finally getting rid of all that good. How do I look?"

"Super evil Shego? Let's go," Kim started running towards Shego.

"How can she get more evil?" Ron asked as he followed Kim, "I got your tail Sheila."

Just as Kim jumped to Shego, Drakken stepped on the tail of her cat suit, jerking her back.

"Ok, he does." Ron said.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked confused, "what are you doing here?"

"No, she's Sheila, the leopard lady," Ron explained. "She has spots, come on."

"Shego!" Drakken yelled. "Oh snap, she's still busy with that attitudenator."

Kim jumped over Drakken and went for Shego, but was held back by Mr. Hench.

"Sorry, the next demo will be in a few minutes."

"Uhm…" Kim though quickly. "Stand back, I'm Sheila of the leopard people."

Jack Hench frowned. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"No? Sheila…of the…"

"I'm just not familiar with your work," Mr. Hench smiled broadly, "why don't you fill out a card. You could win a tank."

As Drakken and Ron were locking hands and trying gain the upper hand, the crocodile villain walked up to Ron.

"Hey you," he grunted. "You destroyed my ice cream."

"Uh, he he…" Ron chuckled nervously and started to run away. But the villain had picked up a large chair and threw it at Ron, who dove flat to the ground.

The chair barely missed Ron and sailed towards Kim.

Kim jumped out of the way and crashed into Shego, causing the attitudenator to fall off and break in two.

"Hah, nice try Kimmie," Shego sneered as she got up, "but you're too late. The last goodness has left me and now I'm truly evil."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Shego's evil settled on Kim and only the good remained with Shego.

Shego jumped into the hover car. "Come on Dr. D," and the villains quickly exited through the roof, leaving a big hole.

Ron ran to where Kim laid on the ground. "Kim, you ok?"

Kim coughed a bit and then looked around. "What just happened?"

Kim walked to the remains of the attitudenator. "I hope we got to her in time."

"How more evil could Shego get?" Ron pondered.

**A/N: **well, here's the first chapter. Hope you liked it, please R&R. next chapters will be up in a short while


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a computer.

All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, contrary to common believe, I do not own.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews you sent me (you know who you are). Well, no more fuss, lets get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Drakken was working on his latest invention, still irritated by the fact that he never got a chance to use the attitudenator, when he heard a whooshing sound.

Looking up, he saw Shego wearing an apron and vacuuming the lair.

"Uh, Shego… What are you doing?"

Shego switched off the vacuum. "It's such a mess here, I thought I should clean up a little."

"Uh, right…" Drakken was a bit dumbfounded by Shego's newfound passion for cleaning, "Anywho… At last, it is complete! The sonic annihilator!"

"Oh, it's purple, that's so cute," Shego cooed.

"Purple? Please, it's plum. Makes it more user friendly… wait, you like purple?"

"Yeah, it's so cute," Shego looked closer at the device. "What does it do?"

"If I turn this knob, it generated cascading sonic pulses…"

"Oooh, you can use it to shake chocolate milk," Shego ran to the kitchen to get the ingredients.

"What? No no," Drakken called Shego back, "it's for evil uses, like earthquakes." Drakken turned the knob all the way up, causing the device to shake heavily and send small quakes throughout the lair.

Shego immediately turned off the machine. "Watch out, that thing is dangerous. Someone could get hurt."

"That's kind of the point Shego, don't you think?"

Shego gasped. "Dr. Drakken, you can't do that. Here, let me make you some chocolate milk, it's soothing."

"Fine, make me some chocolate milk," Drakken sighed. "Come to think of it, I'd like a nice cup of coco moo."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Kimmunicator showed a projection of the attitudenator.

"It should be easy turning Shego back to normal," Wade took a sip of his soda, "as long as this thing kept her good side."

"Shego has one of those?" Kim frowned.

"Not anymore," Wade smiled, "this device was designed to suck up all her good and bad energies, and only put back the evil part."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Who comes up with this stuff?"

"I'll start crunching the data and let you know what I find." Wade pressed a key and closed the connection.

"What's going on Kim?" Ron asked as he joined her at the table.

"Not much," Kim looked at Ron's leather jacket. "So you're still doing your 'bad boy' impression?"

"I though I give it one more try. You know, maybe the ladies have to get adjusted to…"

"Hold that thought," Kim interrupted, "I want to get the last piece of pie." Kim quickly stood up and walked to the counter of the cafeteria, just in time to see Bonnie take the last piece of the pie.

"Too bad you weren't quick enough K," Bonnie sneered.

Instead of getting tweaked by Bonnie's comment, Kim put on a big smile and wrapped her arm around the tanned girl.

"Say Bonnie, I know we've been rivals for a long time," Kim's voice was sugar sweet, "but don't you want to be my friend?"

Bonnie looked suspicious at the redhead. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, as my friend you can give me the last piece of pie," Kim's tone started to get threatening, "and being my friend insures your safety."

"What, are you like, bullying me?" Bonnie sneered, "you think I'm afraid of your supposed sixteen styles of kung fu?"

"Of course not," Kim's voice turned sugar sweet again, "you don't have to be afraid of that, but you should be afraid of the more than twenty ways of hurting you without any outward sign I know." To prove her point, Kim struck her finger in Bonnie's side, straight into a sensitive nerve point.

Bonnie gasped in sudden pain and stared at Kim, for the first time since Kim had walked up to her she looked in her rival's eyes, and what she saw scared her more than her sisters combined could have ever done.

"S-sure, you can have my pie," Bonnie stuttered shakily, "I'd love to be your friend."

"Great, glad we have settled that." Kim walked away contented.

"Kim?" Ron asked. "Stranger than usual."

"Oh this?" Kim sat down and began eating her pie. "Just a little experiment."

"You and Bonnie… friends?" Ron looked at Rufus. "Okay, we just entered the freak zone."

Kim looked at Ron suspiciously. "So, you claim to be the bad boy, but you can't handle me?"

"No, but I can," suddenly Kim was grabbed by Mr. Barkin and dragged out into the hall. "I hear you've been threatening Miss Rockwaller? No bullying goes unpunished under my watch Possible. One month of detention!"

"Hey, now wait a minute. You can't punish me because Bonnie said I bullied her." Kim struck her finger at Mr. Barkin's chest, "I was just trying to become friends with her. And besides, I haven't seen you do anything against bullying in D-hall, what about that?"

Barkin was struck silent by Kim's comment, knowing full well that bullying in D-hall still went on.

"Fine, I guess it's settled then," Kim walked away from the large man.

Wade had seen the whole happening from Kim's computer in her locker. "Wow, what's up with Kim?"

"I don't know," Ron frowned, "maybe my 'bad boy' act is rubbing off on her."

Rufus shook his head, trying to make sense of things.

"Can you keep an eye on Kim for me?" Ron asked. "Perhaps you have her chipped?"

Wade gasped. "You know about the chips?"

"Chips?" Ron frowned. "What are you talking… wait a minute, you had me chipped all the time?"

Wade blushed and brought his hand to his neck. "Well… uh… Kim and I talked about the ethical ramifications and all that and…"

"Ok, too many school words," Ron interrupted. "Do you have her chipped, and can you keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah," Wade gave a lopsided grin.

"Great, thanks." Ron smiled as he closed the locker door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **As some of you have noticed, I'm sticking mainly to the outline of the episode 'Bad Boy', in the coming chapter I will start to divert from that. But it will still be a 'what if' scenario, so you will see many parts of the episode pass (although in a somewhat different matter).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a computer.

All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, contrary to common believe, I do not own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Drakken was in deep thought. On the one hand he couldn't do evil without an evil Shego, but on the other hand he really loved the peanut butter stickies she had made. Shego was a really good cook.

"Shego," he called as Shego entered, "we need to talk… hey, what happened to your suit?"

"Oh this?" Shego pointed at her dark pants and green sweater, "I like this much more than that silly old cat suit."

"Right…" Drakken sighed, then he walked to the main screen to answer the phone.

Mr. Hench' face came on the large screen, "Is this the lair of Dr. Drakken?"

"Yes, that's here, what's up?" Drakken asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say how terribly sorry HenchCo is about the unfortunate 'mishap'," Jack Hench air quoted the last part.

"What mishap?" Drakken frowned.

"Well, our analysis of the ruckus at the convention center shows that Shego's evil was clearly transplanted into that Sheila girl."

"Aha, no wonder Shego's messed up."

Mr. Hench was about to say something when he was handed a note. "Hey, hang on, your check bounc…"

Drakken quickly broke the connection. "Gotta go."

"Hey Shego," he called.

Shego ran to him with a plate full of cookies. "Want some more peanut butter stickies?"

"Oh yeah, give me another one…" Drakken stopped himself, "No, I got to get you back to your bad self," he started dragging Shego with him. "Let's go get that cheerleader."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Mazal tov," all the guests at the Stoppable-Starter wedding called out.

Kim and Ron stood at the buffet, enjoying a delicious cake.

"I'm so glad you could come along," Ron smiled. "now we don't have to worry..."

Suddenly Ron was hit in the face by a piece of pie and a small boy with orange hair walked up to the couple. Ron screamed with a high-pitched voice and ducked for cover behind Kim.

"Hahahaha," Shawn laughed evilly. "Boohoo, gonna cry like a baby? Hehehe."

"That's cousin Shawn?" Kim chuckled, then bent over in laughter, "you-you mean you're scared of that little twerp?"

"He's evil," Ron whined. Meanwhile, Shawn looked questioningly at Kim.

Still chuckling, Kim turned to Ron. "Don't worry, let me save you from this monster… pfffhahahaha."

Kim walked to Shawn, still grinning and wiping a few tears from her eyes. "So you're the evil cousin Shawn I kept hearing about?"

"Uh… yeah?" Shawn wasn't used to people making a mockery of him.

"I also heard you have a pet iguana," Kim's smile turned into and evil grin. "I like iguanas, especially deep fried. Say, can I see your iguana? there has got to be a frying pan here somewhere."

Shawn took a step back, suddenly scared. As Kim took another step towards him, he turned and ran away.

"That's an unexpected twist," Ron said, "but thanks KP."

Drakken and Shego had watched the scene from behind the window.

"Wow, she sure told that boy," Drakken whispered.

"Yeah, but did you see the way she scared him?" Shego asked. "I think she's a bad person."

"Yes, but she also protected her friend," Drakken turned to Shego. "Did you ever protect me from bullies?"

Shego looked to the ground. "I did not."

Drakken shoved Shego aside and powered up the hover car and used it to crash through the window, causing panic all over the wedding party.

"Back off Drakken, I'm trying to enjoy a party here," Kim growled.

Drakken tried to swipe Kim aboard, but she jumped over the hover car.

As she was about to land on the other side of the vehicle, Drakken lost control of the car and it jerked back, grabbing on to Kim's dress.

"Welcome aboard," Drakken grinned as he flew of while Kim struggled to get her dress free.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he watched the hover car fly away. "This is not good."

"Beg to differ," Shego had entered through the broken window and was now tasting some of the dishes. "Hmm, I'm going to ask for the recipe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **another chapter finished, more coming up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a computer.

All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, as you should know by now, I do not own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"Whahahaha!" Drakken laughed. "Finally I have Kim Possible at my side, now I will be unstoppable."

Kim wasn't paying the blue man much attention. At the moment, she was very much annoyed by her dress being ruined.

"Don't worry," Drakken held out a spotted uniform. "I have an exact copy of your 'Sheila' suit."

"Are you kidding?" Kim snapped, "First, why do you have this suit? And second, do you really think I liked wearing that?"

"No?" Drakken pulled out one of Shego's uniforms. "maybe this?"

"Ugh, you don't know anything about taste at all, do you? Kim groaned. "What's next, one of your lab coats?"

Kim walked to Shego's room. "Let's see if Shego has something that I can wear without utter embarrassment."

Later, as Kim returned wearing black pants and a black and green shirt, Drakken was working on his improved sonic annihilator.

"When I set this sonic annihilator off, the whole world will be shaken to pieces," Drakken ranted.

"Shego was right. You are an idiot," Kim sighed. "You know that we will be shaken apart as well?"

"Humph, it will never get that far. The world will surrender to me first."

"Yeah right," Kim scowled, "like the world ever surrendered to you."

"You're just like Shego," Drakken whined. "You should support me!"

"Well, do whatever you like," Kim said as she jumped into the hover car. "If you need me, I'm at the Global Justice headquarters."

"What? You're leaving me?" Drakken asked. "But we were going to conquer the world together, you and me."

"Ugh, stop talking before I get images in my head," Kim sneered. "Besides, I never said I wanted to conquer the world. Do you have any idea how hard the upkeep is?"

"Then what are you going to do?" Drakken called after her.

"Looking for a good fight," Kim called back as she drove the hover car away. "I'm getting rusty and Will Du owes me one."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shego was descending a cliff near Drakken's lair.

"Can you tell me again what exactly happened?"

Wade was busy typing on his computer. "Well, all I can tell is that all your evil got transplanted into Kim."

Shego looked at the repaired attitudenator "So why do we need to reverse the process? I kinda like being good."

Wade sighed, feeling guilty. "Because an evil Kim is a lot worse than you being evil; she is _extremely_ motivated."

"Whaaah!" Ron yelled as slid too fast down the rope and fell on the ground. "Do you think Kim will try to take over the world?" he asked as he dusted himself off.

"No," Shego said. "Controlling the world would quickly bore her and she knows that. Deep down, the real thing she loves is the fighting. Believe me, I have the scars to prove it."

"It's more the competition she loves," Wade pointed out. "She wants to be the best."

"How would I be if I had gotten evil?" Ron pondered.

"You'd probably try to take all of the world's supply of nacos," Wade smirked, causing snickering from Rufus and Shego.

"Alright," Shego sighed, "let's get this over with. We enter, put the attitudenator on Kim's head and set it for reverse."

Shego and Ron jumped into the air duct and dropped down to Drakken's lair, just at the moment he activated the sonic annihilator.

Drakken turned around. "Shego? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Kim," Ron demanded.

"She left," Drakken grunted. "Went to fight with some Global Justice guy."

"Oh no," Ron gasped. "We'd better warn Dr. Director that Agent Du is going to get his butt kicked."

"Uhm guys," Shego pointed at the sonic annihilator, "who is watching that thing?"

The sonic annihilator started shaking wildly, causing huge tremors to rip the lair apart.

When the dust settled, the three humans and a mole rat looked at each other.

"How can this be," Drakken yelled, frustrated. "I made sure to anchor the sonic annihilator to the floor so the tremors would affect the whole world."

"Maybe this explains it," Ron picked up a letter and started reading. "'I needed the world to be intact at least for a while, so I disconnected your sonic annihilator. Kim'."

"You know, for an evil person, she has done mainly good," Shego pondered. "First she helps you from that Shawn kid, and now she foils Drakken's plan. Maybe it is better this way."

Wade had been listening in on most of the conversation. "Maybe for now, but she is going to set higher and more dangerous challenges. And that's not a good thing for someone who, quite rightfully I may say, claims she can do anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope you like my idea of 'bad' Kim. more chapters on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a computer.

All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, as you should know by now, I do not own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Kim was annoyed, the fight with Will Du had lasted under ten seconds and apparently he was the best Global Justice had to offer.

When Kim had landed at the GJ facility Will had already been waiting for her and tried his lame 'surrender now and you won't get hurt' line. When she continued walking towards him, he tried to shock her with his 'stop' watch, Kim just dodged the wires and knocked Will out with an uppercut. She had hoped he would have some fighting techniques of his own, but apparently he fully trusted on his technical equipment.

The other ten supposedly top agents were not much of a challenge either, although it took her almost a minute to evade all the laser guns and knock the agents down.

The only one who remained opposing her was Dr. Director herself, but she had decided to try to convince Kim to surrender and voluntarily be changed back.

"Have you any idea how free I feel?" Kim asked the leader of Global Justice; "I can do anything without feeling guilty about the consequences."

"This is not the Kim I know," Dr. Director walked towards the younger women, "the Kim I know used to refrain from actually hurting people."

"Well, I'm the new Kim, like it or not," Kim grinned, "and don't worry, I'll still save the world, just a tad more efficient."

Kim pushed the elder women aside and walked into the facility, "this is also one of the reasons I'm here. I'm going to take out all the major villains around."

Kim shot Betty a wicked smile, "see, I'm not as evil as you thought. Now I want you to send the following message to Gemini…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron and Shego were at Ron's house talking to Wade about Kim's whereabouts when Dr. Director called in and told them about Kim's plan.

"What are we going to do?" Ron desperately called out after hearing Dr. Directors message, "why didn't you stop her?"

"Kim said she would start with Gemini," Betty looked down embarrassed, "and I took the opportunity."

"Not only that," Wade called from the split screen, earning him an annoyed look from Dr. Director, "she even lend Kim one of the GJ fighters."

"It's for the common good," Betty defended herself, "Kim is going to take down a known and dangerous villain."

"Yes, but by what means?" Shego asked, "You seem to be forgetting that Kim has no moral boundaries, she'll reach her goal by whatever means necessary."

"Gemini is your brother, right?" Ron frowned at the now shocked Dr. Director, "and you'd do such a thing to him?"

"I-I-she… we have to stop her," Betty called out shakily.

"To late," Wade said as he showed a map with Gemini's most recent hideout, the blip that represented the Global Justice fighter had almost reached the location.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim hailed WWEE from the GJ fighter, "hey guys, what's up? Ready for judgement day?"

"Ah, Kim Possible," Gemini sneered, "I don't know why you chose to challenge me, but you're to late. My pollution rocket will fire within one minute, polluting the fresh water supplies in all the southern states. There is no ways you can get in here fast enough to stop it."

"I don't have to get in there to stop the rocket," Kim smirked, "this fighter is equipped with Hellfire missiles. I give you 15 seconds to get out."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron, Shego, Wade and Dr. Director all saw the explosion of the WWEE headquarters.

"Oh my," Betty sat down heavily.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Kim will be going back to GJ headquarters to take on the next villain and reload the fighter." Wade said, "You should go there as well and try to stop her."

"You're right," Shego stood up and picked up the attitudenator helmet, "this can't go on, we have to change her back."

"Then you'll become evil again," Ron pointed out.

"I know," Shego sighed, "but if Kim goes on like this, what will happen? Eventually she will run out of villains and then what? Will she attack common thugs or will she find a new hobby…" Shego shuddered slightly, "me being evil is better than Kim being like this."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

As Kim set down the GJ fighter Dr. Director came running out of the building.

"What have you done?" the elder women cried out, "What happened to Sheldon?"

Kim grinned wickedly, "You mean Gemini? I saved his head, so you can hang it at the wall."

"I'm kidding," Kim added, seeing that Dr. Director was about to faint, "he's just fine, he is locked up in the back of the plane."

Betty ran into the plane to check up on her brother, and came out a short while later.

"Aw, you do care for him," Kim smirked, "you really though I'd do it, didn't you?"

Betty Director was on the verge of crying, "please don't ever do that again."

"Don't worry," Kim insured her, "I'm no killer. Shego wasn't, and I got most of my evil from her. I made sure not to hit the inhabited levels."

"All right," Kim became all business again, "next villain, I'm thinking Gilligan. This time I'd like to do the announcement myself."

Kim and Betty walked inside the headquarters and moved to the communications room.

"Ok, what's this," Kim asked, standing in the barely lid room.

"We're on emergency level red," Dr. Director explained.

"Aw, for me?" Kim grinned widely, then she pointed to a shadowy spot at the other side of the room, "You can come out Ron."

"How did you know I was here?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I smell a trap a mile away," Kim bragged, "and besides, your hair gave you away."

"Uh yeah," Ron snickered nervously, "blond hair… easy visible in a dark room, right?"

Ron walked up to Kim and took her hands in his.

"Please return back to your normal self," he begged, making Kim somewhat confused and a little uncomfortable.

"Look Ron, I still like you and I think we can still be friends, but this is the new me, I can't change that."

"But I can," a voice from behind her called.

Kim tried to turn around but Ron tightened his grip on her hands, preventing her from defending herself.

Shego, who had hidden behind the door, quickly ran up to Kim and shoved the attitudenator helmet on her head.

As Ron let go Shego activated the devise, which started shaking wildly until it exploded, returning the good and evil energies to their original owners.

"Wow, what happened," Kim asked as she tried to stand up.

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "you were having a bad day."

Shego also stood up, "ok princess, I'd like to kick your biscuit right now, but first I have to take care of Drakken. How dared he ditch me for you."

With that, Shego stomped of, mumbling incoherent thing about what she'd do to Drakken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **As you might have guessed, the story is at its end, I hope you liked it. One more chapter will come up, to wrap it all up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a computer.

All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, as you should know by now, I do not own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

"Aah, finally no more kid's table," Ron sighed happily as they sat at the grown up table during the redux of the Stoppable-Starter wedding, "thanks for being my date… uh friend." He quickly added after an angry glare from Kim.

"Admittedly, not as awkweird as feared," Kim smiled.

"Some more cake Ron?" Shawn asked, offering Ron a new piece of cake.

"Is that Shawn?" Kim asked, "I though he was such a mean kid?"

"Why thank you Shawn," Ron patted Shawn on his head, "see KP, piece of cake."

"Ron, what did you…"

"I just gave him a little attitude adjustment," Ron smiled smugly, patting the fixed additudenator that was laying next to him.

"Did you also do that to Bonnie?" Kim frowned, "she was acting kinda weird today, giving me her piece of pie, offering to carry my backpack…"

"Uh," Ron giggled nervously, "you really don't remember anything from when you were attitudenated, do you?"

"Ron, what did I do," Kim demanded. "Is it something I should apologize for?"

"Nah," Ron shrugged, "Bonnie will get over it. And besides, she can use some humility."

**The End**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **I hope you all liked the story.

once again, I would like to thank NeotheSaiyanAngel for betareading my story and helping me get out the errors.


End file.
